Slenderman!
by AuntieJamima
Summary: Tori and Jade encounter the infamous Slenderman. Humor One-shot. Jori


**Enjoy my lovelies :)**

**Tori's POV**

My back was pressed against the windshield, her knees on either side of my hips and her hands holding onto my shoulders. My fingers tangled in her hair and our lips fused together with fiery passion. We were on the hood of Jade's car in the middle of a forest area at night, totally absorbed in each other as she leaned down and began kissing my neck. My eyes fluttered as she trailed down to my collarbones, tagging my skin with her tongue. Jade paused suddenly, lips still on my neck, and looked off into the distance.

"What's wrong?" I panted, stroking her cheek.

"I thought I saw something move," She mumbled into my skin, running her tongue over my jugular. I moaned and forced her lips back to mine. Again, Jade paused and looked into the trees.

"You're so distracted," I whispered with a grin, plating a kiss on her forehead. Jade rolled off of me and rested against the windshield, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"I swear the bushes keep moving." She said, biting her lip.

"You're way scarier than anything we'll meet out here." I said, nuzzling my lovely girlfriend's neck.

"I know," Jade frowned, "But I don't think I could protect you from a hungry bear."

"We'll just run it over with your car,"

Jade finally cracked a smile, turning on her side so she could peck my cheek. I was ready to get hot and heavy again but a sound from the bushes made me stop.

"Those bushes moved." I said. Jade sat up and squinted into the darkness.

"Which ones?"

"Can we leave?" I whimpered, fidgeting with my hands.

"Are you scared?" Jade smirked. I swallowed and nodded. Her smirk melted and she pulled me into a hug, understand how uncomfortable I was. I scrambled off of the windshield and climbed into the passenger's seat, keeping my gaze away from the bushes. Contrary to Jade who kept her eyes glued to them until she closed her door.

"What the hell?" she gasped, "My keys are gone." She checked all of the compartments in the car and each one of her pockets three times.

"What do you mean they're gone?" I asked, panic creeping into my voice.

"Dammit!" Jade punched the steering wheel, "We're gonna have to walk." We exited the car and I latched myself to Jade, jumping at every noise.

"Calm down Tori." Jade sighed, "There's nothing there." The farther we walked, the more I was about to freak out. Jade kept rubbing my shoulder, attempting to keep me sane. She stopped walking when we reached a fence. There was a piece of paper taped to the post.

_Turn around._

We whirled around but no one was there. By then, I was hyperventilating and becoming lightheaded. I thought my cardiac muscles were going to give up on me. It was totally silent. Something lightly touched my shoulder, a hand. All I saw was a white, faceless head, then I passed out.

* * *

As my head cleared, I heard more than one voice talking, more like arguing.

"It was Robbie's idea!" A male voice snapped.

"You bought the suit!" Another said shrilly.

"Jade?" I mumbled, my eyes half open.

"Tori!" I felt a hand cup my cheek, "Can you hear me?" I nodded groggily, sitting up and collapsing into her Jade's arms.

"What's going on?" I slurred.

"Look what you did to her!" Jade yelled and I swear I heard scissors being snipped. I finally opened my eyes to see Robbie and the faceless man staring at me. I jolted back and attempted to scoot away. The faceless man reached up and tugged on the back of his head, removing the mask. Beck grinned and waved a gloved hand.

"I'm so confused." I said.

"We followed you guys out here and scared you!" Robbie said, motioning to Beck.

"I'm Slenderman." Beck gestured to his costume.

"And you nearly killed my girlfriend." Jade snarled, "And give me my car keys back." Beck reached in his pocket and tossed Jade her keys. She helped me off of the ground and we hobbled back to the car. She sat me down in the seat but didn't get in the car. Jade smirked and began to unzip her jacket.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily.

"Just stay here," She said smugly, "I'll be right back." She removed the jacket and her pants, revealing a costume identical to Beck's. "It's time for some payback."


End file.
